


Quarantine 2

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: As the lockdown take its toll on Mina, she realises that Dracula is experiencing it the most.
Relationships: Dracula/Mina Harker
Kudos: 7





	Quarantine 2

It had been 7 weeks since lockdown was enforced and Drac was slowly driving Mina up the wall with his melodramatic ways and child-like behaviour. She put it down to the fact that he couldn’t go out to feed on the animals. Mina was in the kitchen making apple cake, which was Drac’s favorite. As the light scent of stewed apple filled the kitchen, Drac came in, with his eyes gone blood red. A soft growl emanated from his lips, alerting Mina to his presence.

**“Drac, what’s the matter?”**

**“I ..must .. feed. I..need...blood.”**

**“I don’t know where I can get animal blood from.”**

**“Not ..that..kind .. of blood."**

**“You mean, mine?”**

Dracula nodded. The animal blood wasn’t working anymore. Everytime he fed on it, his body would bring it back up again; a sign of rejection.

**“But I thought you said you couldn’t bring yourself to bite me.”**

**“I know. But..since..I can’t go anywhere.. I have no choice. I’m sorry, Mina.”**

A tear escaped his eye. He didn’t want to do this but there was no other alternative. Mina understood. He tried so hard not to place her in any danger. there had to come a time where his body couldn’t take anymore.

**“I understand, Drac. Where do you prefer to bite?” “The neck, please.”**

Mina pulled down the collar of her top until it was over her shoulder. Drac approached her gently so not to scare her. The soft and supple flesh. The youthful blood racing underneath. He was ravenous. Placing his arms delicately around her petite frame, he lowered his face towards her neck. He brushed her hair away from it. His tongue moved softly against the neck, to provide a numbing sensation so that it wouldn’t hurt as much.

When he had finished, he bared his fangs and planted them deep into Mina’s flesh. She winced a little as the pain was the same as having an injection in your arm, except it was on the neck. As he drank, Dracula could feel the beast within him being tamed by the crimson elixir. He noticed that Mina’s blood tasted much purer and a little sweeter than the others. It was delicious.

For the duration of the feed, they became one. Their hearts beated the same, their breathing was in sync. Nothing else mattered to Dracula. He was holding his soulmate close to him. He saw that Mina became more relaxed too. It was as if time had stopped, leaving the two of them in their own little world. Dracula wanted nothing more.


End file.
